


Day of Glory

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Supernatural
Genre: Fall Fandom Free For All, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>John and Dean swing by Fort Hold every so often. Just to get a look inside Harper Hall, check on Sam.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Day of Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hunters_retreat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/gifts).



John and Dean swing by Fort Hold every so often. Just to get a look inside Harper Hall, check on Sam. He's doing good. Looks happy. Always studying with this blonde bombshell.

The day they come by to discover Sam's gone on Search to Fort Weyr? That's not a good day. John was a rider himself, before Thread took Impath away from him, and he knows Sam will hate the life. Love his dragon, but hate the life. Rising at dawn, chopping up carcasses to feed his dragonet—Sam hates corpses, something John knows very well from a lifetime of hunting. Eight hours a day of lessons that mostly have nothing whatsoever to do with what Sam's studying at Harper Hall. No sex until the dragon's at least a year old, and given the aforementioned hot blonde, John suspects that'll hit Sam hard. Then when the dragon's grown, Sam will be throwing himself and his dragon into danger on orders from above, exactly the way he always hated when it was John giving the orders and leading the charge against the fugly of the week.

No, the Weyr's not the place for Sam, and why he accepted being Searched, especially when he was so close to walking the tables, is beyond John.

The day of Hatching, John and Dean join the crowds watching the spectacle. Sam's easy to spot from a distance, being taller than all the other candidates (admittedly most of them are younger than he is, but still). John and Dean aren't, so Sam will never know they're there. That hurts, but John's gotten used to it.

John keeps a close eye on Sam during the chaos that ensues. Sam's right in the thick of it, helping up a candidate knocked over by an overenthusiastic bronze, disentangling a blue and a green who collide with one another, and then he spots a particular brown and just _stares_.

John knows that look.

Babble erupts from below John. A green dragonet is making her way up the stairs in their general direction. Dean's eyes are fixed on her, and John sees the moment Impression occurs, the moment Dean's face goes from disbelief to transfixed joy.

"Her name's Palath!" Dean turns to John. "Her name's Palath. Sam's dragon, he's Imlath."

Memories of John's own brown Impath flood his mind. Dean's face falls.

John's proud of both his sons. He _is_. Mary would be.


End file.
